


Anything For a Bro

by xYamiKawaitax



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, College, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay, Unrequited Love, randl, rhink, tropetastictuesday6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYamiKawaitax/pseuds/xYamiKawaitax
Summary: The girl of Gregg's dreams is totally into Rhett. Rhett and Link come up with a plan to show her Rhett is definitely not interested in her, or any woman for that matter. What could possibly go wrong? Oh yeah, he could find out Link's real reason for agreeing to help.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"It's no good man," Gregg complained with a heavy sigh. "She's totally into Rhett, she doesn't even know I exist!" He took his frustration out on a nearby stone by booting it across the lawn.

 

"But if you like her you've got to do something!" Link urged his friend. "Don't let stupid Rhett get in the way of love!"

 

Gregg gave another self-pitying sigh.

 

"Does he like her, d'ya think?" Asked Gregg dejectedly.

 

"No!" Link exclaimed, probably a little too quickly. He hated thinking of Rhett having feelings for anyone. Particularly someone as gorgeous as Lucy Powell. "I mean, he said he isn't into anyone at the moment."

 

He watched Gregg carefully, hoping that he hadn't noticed Link’s reluctance to discuss the topic.

 

Thankfully, Gregg was too caught up in his own problems to care. At that particular moment, he wouldn't have noticed if the sun had fallen out of the sky.

 

"I just wish she knew that." His heart heavy with young romance.

 

"Okay, let's fix this." Said Link authoritatively. "Let’s throw a house party, get her over, and get Rhett to tell her he's not into her."

 

Gregg perked up at the idea.

 

"Maybe we could get him to get off with someone else?" He said eagerly.

 

Link's stomach turned at the thought.

 

"Yeah, we'll have to ask him though. He might not want to." He cursed himself silently for sounding so damn hopeful. What was wrong with him today? He wondered that if, deep down, he was starting to hope someone would find out. It was a lonely secret to keep after all.

 

***

 

"It's a great idea!" Said Rhett enthusiastically. He was always so enthusiastic about everything, it drove Link crazy. He had to admit though, in the light of Rhett’s optimistic grin, his heart couldn't help but flutter a little.

 

"You think it'll work?" Gregg asked.

 

"I dunno, it depends how into me she is." He said with a shrug, trying to look disinterested but entirely failing to hide his smug grin.

 

"He has a point Link." Said Gregg, suddenly overcome with doubt. "What if she just decides to try and change his mind?"

 

Link considered this. He certainly didn’t want that to happen. Rhett was only human after all, and he could only resist the appeal of female contact for so long.

 

"We need a way for her to give up completely..." He mused.

 

There was a pause as the boys sat thinking.

 

"I could tell her I'm gay?" Rhett offered.

 

Link and Gregg erupted into laughter.

 

"She won't buy that for a second!" Gregg pointed out. "You're too-" he gestured his hands up and down at him, searching for the right words "-you." He finished finally.

 

"Why thank you." Rhett said with a smug look.

 

"It's not really meant as a compliment, dork." Gregg said shaking his head.

 

"There must be a way I could convince her though." He said, ignoring him and pulling his chin thoughtfully. He decided that really he needed a beard for moments like these. Maybe a beard would suit him? "What if...." he said carefully, hoping he wouldn't regret these next words. "... I got off with a guy at the party. To prove it, I mean."

 

Link and Gregg were stunned into silence.

 

"You'd do that for me, man?" Gregg asked, suddenly emotional. "No-one’s ever offered to kiss a guy for me before."

 

Rhett shrugged.

 

"You're my buddy." He said simply.

 

Link had gone very quiet. He was watching Rhett carefully, he wouldn't make eye contact with him. What was he playing at? God, it was one thing watching him stick his tongue down a girl’s throat, but somehow seeing him with a guy seemed so much worse.

 

"But who?" Asked Gregg suddenly, breaking Link’s thoughts and bringing him back to reality. "Do we know anyone gay we could invite?"

 

Rhett threw his hands up in protest.

 

"Woah woah!" He cried, "I don't want to kiss some stranger! What if he like falls for me or whatever? It's not ethical man."

 

Link snorted in disbelief.

 

"You think very highly of yourself." He said. It sounded far more bitter out loud than it had in his head.

 

"Why don't you do it?" Gregg asked, turning to Link, a hopeful look in his eye. “I mean, what’s a kiss between friends?”

 

"What?!" Link's cheeks flushed. "I'm not kissing a guy! And definitely not Rhett!"

 

"Why not?" Gregg asked, folding his arms and turning on Link. "Rhett said he'd kiss a guy for me. Do you not care about me as much?" He looked at him accusingly, his arms folded.

 

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation." Link shook his head and stood up. "I'm not doing it and that is final!"

 

***

 

Later that night, Link found himself in a room full of drunk people, sat with Rhett's arm draped all over him. He was seething quietly under the surface. This was so humiliating. How had he let them talk him into it?

 

"She's not even here yet." He hissed under his breath, trying to wriggle out from under his arm.

 

"It's gotta be convincing!" Rhett insisted. "If anyone works out it’s fake and tells her, it'll all be for nothing!"

 

"But these people are all gonna think we're a couple!" Link whined. "I'm never gonna get a girlfriend at this rate." He muttered.

 

He thought he heard Rhett say something that sounded like;

 

"Oh no, what a shame."

 

But he couldn't have been sure.

 

"If this is really happening I'm going to need another drink." He said getting to his feet, wobbling slightly as he did. He’d already had several doses of Dutch courage that night, he felt he was going to need it.

 

"I'll come with you, Pooh bear." Rhett said, jumping to his feet and nuzzling Link’s cheek with his nose.

 

Link shot him a dark look.

 

"You disgust me." He said flatly.

 

His heart was pounding in his throats so hard he thought he might choke. He hoped he was doing a good job of disguising it.

 

Rhett just chuckled and followed him out the room.

 

They found Gregg in the kitchen mixing up some drinks.

 

"Hey Gregg!" Said Rhett jovially. "Have you met my boyfriend?"

 

"Boyfriend, hey? That sure escalated quickly!" Gregg said with a wink.

 

“Well, when it’s right, it’s right.” Said Rhett, giving Link a cheeky grin.

 

"You're freaking loving this, aren't you?" Link accused, his face red with anger.

 

"Awww, he's just mad cos he doesn't have a drink." Said Rhett in a baby voice. "You're so cute when you're mad!" He put his arm around Link’s shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze.

 

"I swear to god I'm going to hit you." He warned. Casting an eye over the kitchen counter, laden with bottles of all shapes and colours, he wondered aloud; "What's the strongest thing here?"

 

"I've got JD." Said Gregg raising one of the cups in his hand.

 

"How come you've got two drinks?" Rhett asked as Link broke free of his grasp long enough to make a stiff drink. "Is she here?"

 

Gregg nodded vigorously.

 

"Yeah, I think she's gone to pee." He added taking a swig of his drink. "Man I hope this works. I'm so nervous! For better or for worse, at the end of tonight she'll know how I feel-"

 

He was interrupted by a loud smash.

 

"S-sorry" Link stammered, stooping immediately to clean up the broken bottle. Rhett lunged to help, as any good boyfriend would.

 

_'For better or for worse, by the end of tonight he'll know how I feel.'_

 

Link was one hundred percent sure that if he kissed Rhett, he would not be able to hide it anymore. He wanted to kiss him so desperately, among other things. He was going to make the most of his once chance, he had already decided that, but he knew that it would give him away completely. Tonight, his friendship with Rhett could end forever.

 

"Jeez Link, butter fingers!" Rhett said ruffling his hair.

 

"Shuddup!" He retorted, his cheeks reddening. He looked up and saw Rhett giving him an encouraging smile. It melted him all the way through, like butter in the sunshine. With Rhett looking at him like that, he felt like he could do anything.

 

"Hey Lucy!" Gregg said loudly as she entered the room.

 

Rhett and Link jumped to their feet, resuming their act.

 

"Hey Lucy!" They both chimed.

 

"Hey Gregg, hey Rhett!" She practically skipped over. God Link hated her. She could just be obvious about it. She had a nerve even liking him, she hardly knew him! She didn't know him the way Link did. Nobody knew him the way Link did. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name?" She chirped turning her peppy, doe eyed stare onto Link.

 

"It's Link. We've met before actually. A few times. We have class together on a Wednesday." Why was he being such a dick? The alcohol was obviously affecting his filter, he could feel his head starting to spin a little, like that feeling when you’ve just got off a ride and you’re not quite sure if you’re moving or it’s the floor underneath you.

 

"Oh, great!" She sang cheerily. "So Rhett, how's  things?"

 

"Great actually!" Rhett beamed, putting his arm around Link and squeezing him close. "I actually have something to te-"

 

"We're a couple!" Link interrupted. He blinked hard and shook his head slightly, trying to shake his blurred vision back into focus.

 

"Oh, um, haha,” She tilted her head. “I don't get it?"

 

"I think what Link is trying to say is that we're together. Like a couple.” Seeing the blank look on her face, Rhett continued to clarify. “Like a couple couple.” Still nothing. “Like a _gay_ couple." He shot Link a sideways look to assess how convincing he was being. Link just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

 

"You guys are so funny!" She giggled dismissively. She turned back to Gregg. "Oh hey you got me a drink! Thank you!"

 

Behind her back Rhett and Link shrugged and looked apologetically at Gregg, who just glowered at them.

 

She took her drink and flounced out the room. Gregg followed close behind, stopping in the doorway to mouth at them;

 

'Great job guys!'

 

Rhett sighed heavily.

 

"Okay. We screwed that totally. We’re at Defcon 3 - we're gonna have to go in there and make out in front of everyone." Rhett said decisively.

 

"Jesus, Rhett, if that's Defcon 3 what the hell is Defcon 1?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

 

"We'll have to get her to walk in on us fucking." He said matter-of-factly, checking his watch like what he had said was perfectly unremarkable.

 

"P-pardon?" Link said, taken aback, not quite sure if he was joking.

 

"Don't worry, it's not gonna come to that, now come on!" He grabbed Link by the wrist and pulled him back into the living room. Link blinked and let himself be dragged, for once at a total loss for words.

 

They found a sofa directly in Gregg and Lucy's line of sight and settled there.

 

After a moment of awkward silence they shuffled closer together.

 

"We're doing this then?" Link asked.

 

"Guess so." Rhett looked like he might have been having second thoughts about this plan after all.

 

They stared at each other for a second. The party seemed to disappear into the background; it was just the two of them. Link had never felt such intensity in a look before. His skin was tingling all over his body in anticipation. This was it.

 

They both leaned in slowly, so slowly in fact that it must have looked like they were in slow motion to anyone watching. When their noses were less than an inch apart, Rhett whispered;

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

 

"Mmhmmm..." said Link, closing his eyes and closing that last inch of distance.

 

Their lips connected. For a second that seemed to last a lifetime, they just stayed there like that. Their lips touching, but not moving, both afraid to make it deeper but not wanting to pull away either. And then, Link's alcohol hampered brain gave up and his heart took control of him. He had once chance and he was going to take it.

 

He kissed Rhett passionately, his hands tightly grabbing hold of his shirt, pulling him in, holding him close.  

 

Rhett kissed him back, and as he did, Link felt like there were a series of small explosions going off in his chest. Rhett’s hands were in his hair, on his leg, on his back, they were all over the place, seemingly unsure where to settle, but willing to explore to find the right spot.

 

Link made a snap decision. He was gonna go for it. He could blame it later on trying to make it convincing, but if he was going to make out with Rhett, he was going to do it properly. He pushed Rhett back into a half lying position, pressing his own body against him as they slipped down together into the sofa.

 

Their bodies twisted together like vines, they fitted together so perfectly. Rhett’s arms slinked around his waist, squeezing firmly, ensuring the tightness between their bodies.

 

It felt like forever and a second all at once. Then, Link felt Rhett begin to shrink away from the embrace. He didn't want to pull away, he didn't want this moment to ever end, but he knew it had been an unnaturally long time to be connected by the face to anyone, let alone your best friend.

 

They parted with a gasp, like divers surfacing for air.

 

Their eyes met, and Link could see the flush in Rhett's cheeks, the dazed look in his eye. He was totally busted, he could see it all over Rhett’s face.

 

"Umm, Link..?" he asked between breaths.

 

"Yeah?" He replied, hesitantly, not wanting to hear anything out of his mouth, just wanting with every fibre of his being to have his lips there again.

 

Rhett seemed to consider his next words very carefully. In the end, he leaned forward, pressed his lips against Link's ear and whispered;

 

"Do you want to go upstairs and take this to Defcon 1?"


	2. Chapter 2 - DEFCON 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand!
> 
> If you have come here from Chapter One, be warned, this story is now explicit! If you are into that kind of filth, like I am, then enjoy! If not, I suggest clicking away! Danke danke <3

Rhett opened the door, peeking his head round into the darkness. The sliver of light he let in through the crack was enough to know the room was empty.

 

"In here." He demanded, his hand gripping Link's firmly as he lead him in.

 

Link made a mental note to burn his sheets after what they had found going on his own room.

 

With the door shut darkness once again filled the room, and Rhett and Link fell on each other like a pair of wild animals.

 

While their tongues fought for dominance, they tore at each other's clothes, grunting and growling at each other like hungry wolves. Their shirts were gone within seconds, soon forgotten as their hands began exploring each other's naked skin.

 

Link's body was shaking with carnal lust. Of all the ways tonight could have turned out, this was not the one he was expecting.

 

They fumbled around in the darkness for the edge of the bed. It was a single bed, but as the saying goes; any port in a storm.

 

Collapsing onto it, their hands explored every piece of skin they came into contact with, they went from kissing to sucking and biting each others necks, possessed by desire. It wasn't long before another fight for dominance broke out.

 

"Come on, turn over..." Rhett demanded between kisses.

 

"Why...me?" Link asked, trying to get back on top.

 

"Because I'm bigger than you."

 

Link huffed angrily, it always came down to size with Rhett. Or that he was older.

 

"Doesn't matter!" He protested, really fighting back now, his wiry arms struggling to hold Rhett's back. "Not fair! I wanted you first!" He burst out.

 

Rhett laughed.

 

"Pfffft! Unlikely." He forced his weight down into his arms, watching Link's twigs wobble as they tried to hold him up.

 

"You're so freaking heavy!" He grunted in complaint.

 

"Come on, please?" Rhett changed tack. "You can go next time!"

 

Next time?

 

Link finally absorbed the conversation that they'd been having. He thinks he wanted me first?

 

This momentary lapse was enough for Rhett to break free from his grasp, and before Link knew it he was being forced over onto his belly.

 

"Oh no you don't!"

 

He rolled back against him, sending the two of them crashing to the floor.

 

Link ended up lying backwards on top of Rhett, his back to his chest.

 

"I win." Rhett declared from underneath Link.

 

"How'd you figure that?" Link growled.

 

"Like this-"

 

Before Link knew it Rhett had rolled them both over and was using all his weight to pin him to the floor.

 

"I'm dead." He declared.

 

"Ow ow!! Okay you win! Uncle!" Link cried.

 

As Rhett relinquished his tiny prisoner, Link twisted to look him in the eye.

 

"But next time it's my turn, okay? Promise?"

 

"Cross my heart." Rhett swore, hooking his pinky with Link's before giving him a long, passionate kiss.

 

Link relaxed underneath him, his body losing all tension, just quietly melting.

 

As Rhett leaned his body against Link's, he could feel the pressure in his jeans.

 

Link pushed back, telling him he felt the same. As their bodies touched a moan forced itself out of Rhett.

 

Link reached down and brushed his fingertips along the firm ridge in Rhett's crotch. He moaned again, and he pressed harder. Rhett pressed back against his fingers, desperate for more contact, and what sort of friend would Link be if he denied him that?

 

He deftly unhooked the button on his jeans and slipped his hand in. He fumbled around for the waistband of his boxers but Rhett caught hold of his arm.

 

Link looked up at him for explanation. Sat up on his knees, Rhett towered over him. He took both of Link's wrists and slammed them into the floor above his head. Link could feel his erection stiffen even more, God that was erotic.

 

Leaving one hand to hold his wrists down, he let the other explore Link's lower half. He pulled his jeans straight off, he wasn't messing around anymore. Link shivered. He wasn't sure if it was the sudden cold of the floor against his bare legs or if it was the way Rhett was looking at him, like a hungry animal about to consume his prey.

 

Rhett took hold of Link firmly by the waist, twisting his lithe body over. This time, Link complied. He quivered under Rhett's touch.

 

A single finger ran down Link's spine, gliding easily over the thin layer of sweat that covered his body. As it reached his buttocks, he leaned back onto his knees and shifted up onto his elbows.

 

The teasing finger moved down, but hesitated.

 

"Link, um, how are we going to do this?"

 

"Oh, I don't know?"

 

If he'd have expected this he could have come prepared. He looked up at the set of bedside drawers in front of him. He didn't recognise them, and he realised for the first time that in their lust crazed delirium they had ended up in Gregg's room. In their defence they'd tried Link's room first but had found it 'occupied'.

 

Crossing all his fingers and toes and throwing all concerns for Gregg's privacy firmly out of the window, he dived for the top drawer.

 

As luck would have it, Gregg was a man like the rest of them, and Link soon found what he was looking for.

 

He threw the disturbingly sticky bottle over his shoulder.

 

"Catch!"

 

Rhett did. He wasn't hesitant about using it either, he could hardly stand to wait another moment.

 

He gave Link no warning before plunging straight in.

 

Link yelped in a combination of surprise and pain.

 

"S-sorry, can't wait." Rhett grunted apologetically.

 

"Don't apologise." Link breathed, closing his eyes. God that felt good. How was he doing that? If he'd known it would feel so good he wouldn't have bothered arguing with him.

 

Every thrust Rhett dropped into him, he pushed back against. He wanted more, more, harder, faster.

 

He hadn't realised he was demanding these things out loud until Rhett caught him by the hair, pulled his head backs and growled.

 

"If that's how you want it then try this."

 

Link yelped again as Rhett forced his entire length into him, over and over, harder and harder.

 

Link's body trembled, he was close. He caught hold of his own member, desperate for relief.

 

They moved together, in time, in rhythm.

 

Link was on the edge, and the speed Rhett was going he felt sure he was too. He closed his eyes tightly. His whole vision began to glow yellow, like sunlight in his eyes.

 

No, hang on. Sunlight?

 

Just as he felt the throws of ecstasy that came with climax, he prized his eyes open. He could just about make out two silhouettes in the doorway, letting the light from the hallway stream into the dark bedroom.

 

He felt an explosion erupt inside him, and as reality began to settle in again, he heard a shocked gasp.

 

Transported immediately back from cloud 9, he realised who the silhouettes in the doorway were.

 

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands before immediately running away down the hall. Gregg just stood there, swaying slightly from the alcohol, taking in the scene before him.

 

His two best friends, one down on all fours, the other balls deep in him, both looking startled and gasping for breath on his bedroom floor.

 

"You guys...." he stammered. "You didn't have to go that far." He hiccuped. "You guys are the best friends ever."

 

With that, he stumbled off after Lucy, leaving Rhett and Link blinking in confusion, not quite sure what had just happened.

 

"Well that's going to be an awkward conversation." Link mumbled as Rhett gently slid out of him.

 

He sat back on his knees and sighed.

 

"You're not wrong there." There was a long pause. He looked at Link, who had begun crawling around in search of his clothes. "Worth it though." He added quietly.

 

"Hey Rhett, um, I know we had a lot to drink tonight, so, um, I just wanna, I mean," he huffed, shook his head and started again. "Was this like a one time thing to you?"

 

He was desperately avoiding eye contact, scrabbling around on the floor for his clothes.

 

Rhett leaned down and crawled over to where Link was kneeling, his arm under the bed as he searched for his boxers.

 

He caught Link's lips in a kiss before answering.

 

"Not unless you want it to be." He whispered. A cheeky grin suddenly split across his face. "Besides, I made a promise. It's your turn next time."

 

Link blushed.

 

"Well, a promise is a promise." He said with a smile.

 

 


End file.
